onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece Soundtracks
Layout You should expand the table so it fills the page or at least center the whole thing. Also the titles of the songs should be bold. Neowitch 15:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Won't anybody say this page is just done with fanbase information? Many of the names of the soundtracks are wrong, they are given with the scene the person who created this page thinks is most memorable for the themes. They have official names that comes out from the movies and other soundtracks collections. In addition, the order of the tracks is chaotic, they should be ordered by collection and by the date they were launched alongside it's respective moment on the series or movie. All we know that all the soundtracks used in movies are used then in the series, so I think this page should be re-organized and re-structured completely. KishinZoro177 04:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Prove the translations are wrong. Look at opening and ending articles. They use the fansub translations instead of Funimation translations also. The order was just recently redone to make it alphabetical so no it is not chaotic. SeaTerror 04:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I will not prove the wrong soundtracks one by one, but for example: the theme named in this page "Facing the Admirals" is pretty obvious that refers to the track played during Luffy's face off against Kizaru, Akainu and Aokiji in Marineford when he gets to the plaza with Jinbei's help, BUT, the theme's name is wrong. That theme appears first in the thenth movie (Strong World) named "Hangeki no Noroshi - Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan Oukyuu ni Arawaru" that could be translated as "Counterattack Signal - The Straw Hat Pirates Arrives at Royal Palace". If there is any doubts, the theme is the second part of this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsoWu8mqfUU . As a I said before, is just an example, but there are a lot of mistakes in the names like this. Regarding the alphabetical order, there a lot of variations in translations, (more in fansubs of japanese language that never have an unique literal translation), however where there is an official order, is in the original soundtracks launched as merchandising, contaning every track used in the movies and the series, which order is given by the very Toei Animation. What's more there are an average of 25/30 themes per soundtracks, and consiering that there are 11 movies (I don't know if the 11th movie has one), 6 music collections and 1 special collection for Brook resulting in approximately 400/500 themes used as background music, meaning that several themes are lacking in the list. KishinZoro177 04:40, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Several is not enough said, I know not much about soundtracks and this idea came recent. I am not gonna argue with you, but I ask you to help improve the page as best as you can. You could share your opinions on the chat or here or on my talk page, but I believe this is the best place to discuss. There are two other people involved in the creation of this page. User:Marcus Junior and User:Swimswimfruit. I want to hear your suggestions regarding the classification of the soundtracks, which would be best. And since there are so many soundtracks, I would wish to know if to keep or not the description part.(Keep in consideration this:It is the only reference to how the soundtrack sounds like, if it would not be there, then a person who knows no soundtracks would be searching for the right one for hours, trying all out). Also the translations. ST gave me two options, translations that Klobis makes or fansubs. Other than that another idea for the table is the introduction of the "First appearance" column noting the first appearance. Hi! I recently had the idea of expanding the music section here as well and just found this page. To add my thoughts: I would go for KishinZoro177's suggestion and arrange the titles according to the soundtracks. Regarding the problem with finding songs: How about this: We could add another section to the episode pages with a list of the cues that were used. This way people that are looking for a certain piece have already a reduced set of options which speeds up the finding-process quite a bit, even if the page doesn't list when exactly the music is playing. Also, the distinction between Series Soundtrack and Movie Soundtrack right now is not the most sensible solution as the themes from the movies usually end up in the series as well (for example Luffy's Fierce Attack is from movie 5 and should consequently also be listed there). Also what I thought that would be a good idea was to add a small picture with simplified sheet music of the main motif for some of the more prominent themes (just maybe 3 or 4 bars shouldn't be much of a problem). I can try and create a new page with a different layout and then we can always compare and decide which one to keep. YoschlKoenig | talk 18:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) What about the translations? SeaTerror 18:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Instrumental version I noticed that certain songs in the soundtrack (like Chopper's Flashback, I think) and instrumental versions of character songs (Chopper sings it). Someone should do some sort of research on this and note it on the page. Not me though, because I'm lazy and busy. 20:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Layout proposal Here is a quick draft of how it could look. It's track number 3 from the Background Music Collection. I don't have time to make any sheet music right now. 'Background Music Collection ' This also shows what could be a bit problematic with some tracks: they contain 2 or more different themes. We could also think about finding names for the separate themes to make navigation on this site easier. Or we just number them. Tell me what you think. YoschlKoenig | talk 20:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree completely with this layout. The matter is to write it track by track. I had another idea in mind, ut it's going too far. The idea is, in every episode, make a list of the tracks played in the order they are heard. It's hard to accomplish, as every episode has to be watched again to do so, but I think it would be great.KishinZoro177 05:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, as I stated somewhere above, I think it's a good idea to add the titles to the episode pages themselves as well. For the new episodes I think it's possible. For the older ones it would of course take longer but I don't think theres a rush to it. Someday it would be complete. I'll rewatch 529 afterwards and I will try to write a list of the cues. YoschlKoenig | talk 19:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : I think the layout Yosch made loks great, finding every soundtrack from every episode seems like a close to impossible task as each has to be noted down, the whole series needs to be rewatched and thinking about and doing the math, you find out it's pretty unreasonable. About 176 hours to watch non-stop. This one seems good enough! We need information on the soundtracks, if you want to add the list here. Do it as a bonus, but the soundtracks need to be named and described. : I would love to help at describing them, but I am not very experienced with music and instruments, but for first appearances, I can take a look. : I also agree with this layout,since it doesnt leave smthing unsaid.What i want is for someone (coughricicoughcough) to change the colours XD make them like the old table,so it fist the wiki Template Can somebody change the useless coding so we can have it as a template instead? The layout is way too cluttered making it a low quality article. That's why I put the LQ template on here since we don't have a proper template for these situations. SeaTerror (talk) 22:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Delete This page currently serves no purpose, and is terribly out dated. As no one is willing to update it, i suggest we delete this page. 12:05, July 5, 2013 (UTC) It's a merchandise page. All the merchandise pages are outdated and serve no purpose :D . But if it really isn't needed, let's delete it. 12:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) We're not deleting it. If it's outdated, why don't you do something about it instead of complaining about it. 17:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I support deletion as well. We don't need giant pages where all the soundtracks are listed. That's what categories are for. Also, just looking at the content that has been put on the page: "Battle type theme used on scenes made to have big impact for the viewers. Composed of violins, drums and pandeiro, it makes the viewers interested in the scene and adds a struggling or winning feeling to the one watching. It is one of the most recognizable soundtracks in the anime." Those descriptions are impossible to fill in, since each and every song is used in different situations. Not to mention we have no idea what the viewer feels when they hear it. 18:04, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Just redirect it to One Piece Music. What the heck, this page just looks vandalized. Do what Sewil said. 11:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Seconded. WU out - 11:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 20:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Agreed with what Gal and Sewil said. Or maybe make a simple list on the One Piece Music page and redirect it there. 14:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Do what DP said. SeaTerror (talk) 18:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, so mostly everybody wants it deleted. 10:14, August 5, 2013 (UTC) This page doesn't even list any sources for the song names. How could we possibly verify that the information we have is even correct, let alone figure out how to fill the rest of it out? The verifiable information is all listed in One Piece Music, so let's just redirect it there. 13:23, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 03:52, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Why would you delete an article just because it needs work? Isn't the logical thing to do... edit it? 04:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Edit it and get this over with. 10:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Since the majority of people want to redirect it and it's still a mess I'll just change it to a redirect. 01:29, November 22, 2013 (UTC) This seemed like a good idea, but now there seems to be a lot of missing information. There's a lot of song titles that are more difficult to find now. The information from this page needs to be moved somewhere, or bring the page in general back. We need a music guide. 03:36, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I tried looking for more reliable names but the only ones I could find were similar to these and just sounded made up. If no one else can find a reliable source for names then we should just delete or redirect it since it's better to have no information than false information. 20:57, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Article Change I changed the article to the most easy and simple way there is. I understand the purpose of this article, to have a list of the background music of the anime, so I did it like this. It is evident that the creator of this article had no idea of the whole list of the OST and put the tracks he knew with the fanbase names that are around the web. I don't know if this is the space (surely it isn't), but it wouldn't be great if the music section of this wiki (not only this article, but the whole music articles in general) have an option to play the soundtrack the user is reading abouy? like others wikis, for example, Bleach wiki: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Music (note that almost every track can be played directly from the wiki). KishinZoro177 (talk) 17:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We don't allow videos. 08:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Slowpoke Staw. SeaTerror (talk) 08:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Playing the soundtrack =/= a video. 08:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Deletion This article should be deleted. It is outdated, incomplete and there are already articles for every soundtrack created. In addition, some names of the tracks mentioned here are not official, and fan-named. KishinZoro177 (talk) 15:00, November 7, 2017 (UTC)